Episode 6693 (23rd October 2013)
Plot Amy drops hints to Andy about moving in with him. Zak continues to stress over the siege. Jacob guesses that David's back together with Alicia. Adam's annoyed with Moira when she considers taking a low offer for the farm. Ali and Ruby are excited as a fertility testing kit arrives in the post. Vanessa's surprised to see Rhona back in the village, she's left feeling awkward though when Rhona quickly deserts the conversation. Alicia tells David that Priya has threatened to tell Jacob that Leyla is his real mother. Declan visits Moira and tries to force her to take the low offer made for the farm. She's annoyed when Cain steps in to defend her, and reminds him that he's not her husband. He tells her maybe he should be, but quickly plays down the comment. Paddy and Vanessa try to stop Rhona going to see Chas. David begs Priya not to ruin Jacob's life. Adam tries to get Cain to come up with something to save the farm. Cain makes a phone call. Chas is awkward when Rhona visits her. Dan tells Kerry he's convinced Cain to give him some time off. Victoria tells Andy that Alan's due back in the village. Priya runs into Jacob on the way home from school; she chats with him. David notices them and panics rushing Jacob away from her. Priya invites Jacob over to dinner with Noah sometime, if he's still allowed to be friends with him. Andy tells Amy that he thinks it's too soon for her to move in. Vanessa tries to talk to Rhona in the café, but she tries to avoid her again. Ruby tells Ali that she took the test and is ovulating. Rhona tells Vanessa that she needs her to stay away from her while she tries to salvage her family. Jacob and David visit Alicia in hospital. She says that she should be able to come home tomorrow. Alicia panics when she discovers Priya has been talking to Jacob, she asks David to make sure that she stays away from him. Cain asks Zak to cover for him tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Marcus - Alan Ruscoe Locations *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle *Dale View - Exterior, Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Vets Surgery *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital *Unknown farm land Notable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "I just rang the researchers on Jeremy Kyle, they told us to ring back with a more believable story." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions